


Sonic and Equestria Girls: Into Dreams

by ShadowSJG



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, NiGHTS into Dreams, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSJG/pseuds/ShadowSJG
Summary: After his last encounter with Sonic and the Rainbooms, Reala informs Wizeman of the magical potential in the waking world. Seizing an opportunity,he has Reala capture one of the Rainbooms and turn them into his loyal servant, who takes the Chaos Emeralds into the Dream world. Sonic, the Rainbooms and the others head to take back the emeralds and save their friend, but they're going to need the help of a famous air-soaring Nightmaren.





	

The Night Dimension, a realm that serves as the place where both dreams and nightmares occur. The area of peaceful and joyful dreams is known as Nightopia. It makes up the majority of the Night Dimension. On the other hand, the nightmare section of the dimension, simply known as Nightmare, makes up a small portion, roughly equal to a quarter of the dimension and is presented as being far away from Nightopia. Despite its small size, it still has a significant presence in the Night Dimension. Nightmare was shown as a wavy mixture of dark purple, pink and blue colors that moved around in a distorted manner. It was impossible to see if anything actually resided in there from the outside. But upon entering, the floor was covered in dark blue ominous fog known as the dark ocean. In a certain section, there were two over-arching dark gray pillars with thin red curtains hanging from them with a black sky. In the middle of this section, was a large figure. He wore a blue cape decorated with ancient sun patterns and small stars. He had a smaller red cape in the center. He had two silver pointy shoulder pads. He wore a small golden circular pointed necklace with two green jewels and a blue one in the center. On his back, he wore a larger, spiked golden semi-circle. His face was silver, but in the place of eyes, he had two thin black lines going down his face. He had many sharp tendrils coming out of his head and he was surrounded by six floating hands, each with a purple eye in the center. He was Wizeman, the creator of Nightmare. In front , Reala bowed before him.

“Reala, I see you haven’t taken action lately. Care to explain?” Wizeman asked in a very deep and mysterious voice that echoed throughout the area. 

Reala looked down on the ground as he winced at the thought of his previous failure. Reala slowly stood up straight and faced Wizeman.

“Wizeman, please forgive me for not informing you of this earlier. The truth is, I suffered quite a heavy defeat a while back when I attempted to gather some Ideya.” Reala explained in an ashamed tone. “Without NIGHTS’s interference.”

“No NIGHTS? Then how so? Explain.” Wizeman demanded.

“Yes, sir. While I was looking for dreams to visit, I came across the dreams of a particular girl. These dreams were different from the rest. It was soaked in magical energy. It was astounding.” Reala started.

“High magic? Go on.” Wizeman urged, now very intrigued.

“I was able to enter the dream and I visited it frequently, trying to find a way to rob it of its magical energy. However, before I could, the girl’s friends took notice of my presence. It seemed that me being there had an effect on her in the real world. They found a way to enter the dream and I was banished before I could take any magic. It was so humiliating.” Reala continued. His voice was quite bitter. “I’m sorry, I should have you informed you earlier.”

“Magical energy in dreams…...This has my interest. Reala, are there any more like her?” Wizeman responded.

“Yes. Two of her friends had magical abilities similar to hers.” Reala said.

“Good. Reala, you might have a chance to redeem yourself. We could use their magic to finally take over the Night Dimension fully. I request that you bring me one of the girls at once!” Wizeman instructed.

“Of course. I won’t let you down.” Reala said. He then turned around and flew out of the section of Nightmare very quickly before he left the entire area.

In the afternoon in the city of Canterlot when the school day had ended, Rarity entered the living room of the Carousel Boutique very quickly as she burst through the door in happiness. She looked extremely cheerful as her face shone very brightly. She looked like nothing could ruin her mood. Shortly after, Silver entered in after. He was out of breath and he placed his hands on his knees as he huffed loudly.

“Even….Sonic….would...be...impressed.” Silver managed to say through a series of wheezes. “I….could….barely...keep...up.”

“Silver, you have no idea how much today means to me!” Rarity exclaimed as she sat down on her couch and pulled out her white laptop from her bag. “The Canterlot theater is preparing a new play and they said they were willing to look at designs submitted by fans! I entered a few of mine a week ago and today is the day they’re going to reply!”

“Cool….makes sense...why..you’re so..pumped.” Silver responded as he managed to stand straight and regain his breath.

“Yes! If they accept my designs and use them in the play, then the whole world will see my talent! This could really help in launching my career!” Rarity squealed in awe at the thought. “That’s why I asked you to come here. I want one of my close friends to be around when I get the news of my success.”

Hearing that made Silver a little red-faced. He did a small nervous smile and looked on the floor shyly.

“Well, I’m just glad that I can support you.” Silver said.

Rarity opened up her laptop and then went to her email. As it was loading, Rarity could barely contain her excitement as she rocked back and forth rapidly. Compared to her, Pinkie Pie looked calm. When it finished loading, Rarity saw a new email that read, ‘[i]Response to your submission[/i].’

“Here it is!” Rarity shrieked loudly as she opened the email and began to read through it. Silver expected to hear a deafening scream as she did, but instead, there was just silence. As Rarity looked through the email, all the excitement was drained from her as her smile faded and her face fell. Silver saw tears began to form in Rarity’s eyes before she placed the laptop down on the ground and buried her face in her hands as she began to sob. Silver came up to her, confused as to why she was crying instead of celebrating.

“What’s wrong? Didn’t they accept your designs?” Silver asked. Rarity just pointed to the laptop as she continued to cry. Silver picked it up and looked at the email.

“Dear Miss Rarity, while we appreciate the effort put into these designs, we, unfortunately, cannot use them for our play. Many of our staff found them to be very mediocre. We hope you find success elsewhere in submitting your designs. Sincerely, the Canterlot theater group.” Silver read out loud as Rarity’s crying became louder. “Oh….”

“They rejected me! My career is ruined!” Rarity yelled as she did a dramatic faint on her couch, revealing the black mascara running down her face as she continued to cry. Rarity lifted herself up and headed into the kitchen as Silver watched. She came out, holding a tub of vanilla ice cream and a spoon as she sat down. Rarity began to take bites out of the ice cream between sobs as Silver observed her. He felt terrible seeing her in this state. Earlier, she was happy as can be. Now, she was a wreck.

“Hey, Rarity. Don’t feel so bad. It’s not the end of the world.” Silver said in an attempt to cheer her up.

“Oh...NOM NOM, Silver, it, is! NOM NOM.” Rarity cried. “This was a chance, NOM NOM, for me to hit it big! NOM NOM NOM.”

“I understand you’re upset, but you can’t just let one bad experience ruin your career. There’ll be other chances.” Silver reassured as he sat down next to her. 

“But what if, NOM NOM NOM, there aren’t!? NOM NOM.” Rarity said. “I’m ruined! NOM NOM NOM.” Rarity finished the tube of ice cream and threw it to the floor. She then went back to the kitchen and came back with two more tubs. She then began to eat one of them rapidly as she lied down on the couch in sorrow.

“Rarity, come on. You’re gonna get sick if you eat all of that.” Silver told her.

“I don’t, NOM NOM, care! There’s no future, NOM NOM NOM, for me!” Rarity said in despair as she managed to finish the tub much faster this time. Rarity reached for the other one, but Silver lifted it up with his psychic powers and pulled it away from her, making her reach out for it as a baby would for its bottle and she began to whimper.

“Rarity, listen. I’ve failed plenty of times of before, but instead of giving up, I just press on.” Silver said, trying to encourage her.

“Oh, but you’re used to failing!” Rarity said in whiny tone. Silver wasn’t sure how to interpret that as he sighed slightly. “Leave me and go. I need some alone time.”

Silver rose up from the couch reluctantly and he headed for the door. Before he left, he turned to Rarity.

“Ok, you need some time to get over. Just don’t eat any more ice cream, ok? In fact, why don’t you take a nap? A nap always helps.” Silver suggested. Rarity let out a small whine at this. Silver didn’t want to leave her like this, but he had no choice as he exited the boutique. Rarity turned around on her stomach and placed her head on a pillow.

“A nap doesn’t sound too bad.” Rarity said sadly and tiredly before her eyes closed and she began to doze off.

Rarity then was in a pitch black area. She couldn’t see anything at all. Suddenly, a bright light shone upon her. Rarity covered her eyes from the brightness of the light. In her hands, she found that she was holding several pieces paper, each of them containing a design of hers. Then, in the darkness around her, many purple eyes began to glow, each of them looking at her with judgemental looks. This caused Rarity to become timid as she shrank away from the eyes, her anxiety began to rise as they all stared at her. She was surrounded.

“Well? Show us your designs!” A voice from the eyes said impatiently in a snobbish manner.

“Y-Yes!” Rarity said nervously. Suddenly, the papers were blown out of Rarity’s arms for the eyes to see as they flew around. The eyes looked at them with disgust before glaring at Rarity, who was desperately trying to catch the papers as they floated away.

“Garbage, Garbage and more Garbage!” Many voices said in unison. Rarity became alarmed at what they said as her face filled with panic.

“W-wait! Give me another chance, please!” Rarity begged as the eyes began to vanish, ignoring her pleas and eventually leaving her alone. Rarity fell down to her knees and she began to weep softly.

Reala flew through a giant pink mist, searching for any dreams as his eyes darted around. Just then on the side, Reala noticed a white twinkle nearby. He then turned in its direction and flew towards it.

“Aha!” Reala said. He then approached it before he was engulfed in a white flash as he got too close to it. When the flash died, Reala saw Rarity beneath him, still crying softly under the only light in the dream. He stopped flying and began to observe her.

“Hmmm, she looks like an associate of that pink girl. Excellent, this was easier than I thought.” Reala said as he flew down and grabbed the unsuspecting Rarity suddenly. Rarity became surprised as she realized that she was now being carried by Reala into the pink mist.

“What’s this?! A kidnapping?! Let me go, whoever you are!” Rarity demanded as she pounded on Reala’s back. He just ignored her and continued to fly.

“Silence! You have caught the interest of my master. I am simply bringing you towards him.” Reala explained. 

“Master?” Rarity said confused. She then became silent for a while as she observed Reala’s outfit from the behind. She formed a look of disapproval as she frowned.

“I must say, does your master pick out your outfits? Because you have the absolute worst sense of fashion ever! The whole jester motif died out ages ago!” Rarity criticized. “ And why aren’t you wearing any pants? Don’t you have any sense of dignity? Also, when was the last time you got a manicure? Your fingernails are disgusting!”

Reala began to fume at Rarity’s constant complaining, but he just remained silent.

“(I know Wizeman said to take any one of them, but I should’ve picked one less obnoxious! Does this girl ever shut up?!)” Reala thought angrily.

“Hey, are you even listening?” Rarity complained.

“Silence! We’re almost at my master’s quarters!” Reala informed her. 

Rarity turned and she saw Reala entering the outside of Nightmare. She formed a frightened look upon seeing it.

“What is that?” Rarity asked.

“You’ll see soon enough. Also, mind your manners. I don’t think Wizeman will appreciate your whining.” Reala warned as they entered Nightmare. As they did, Rarity closed her eyes and when she opened them, she now looked at the inside of Wizeman’s quarters. Wizeman was in the center, waiting. Reala approached him and stopped.

“Wizeman, I brought one.” Reala said.

Rarity looked up at Wizeman and she was taken aback. She knew instantly that getting on his bad side wouldn’t be so wise with her criticism. He gave off an aura of intimidation and authority.

“Excellent work, Reala.” Wizeman praised.

Reala released Rarity and she began to float slightly. She flayed her arms around before one of Wizeman’s hands gripped her and she yelped. The hand brought her in front of him and he began to inspect her. At least, she thought he was. It was hard to tell without his eyes.

“You were right, Reala. I feel an incredible magic coming from this girl.” Wizeman said.

“W-What do you want with me?” Rarity managed to say.

“I feel as if though your magic could be of great use .” Wizeman said.

“I’ll-I’ll never help you! You had me kidnapped. As well, are you the one who picks out the outfits of your servant? Because, I have a lot to complain about!” Rarity declared, forgetting the fear she initially had.

“Reala, did you have to pick one...so vain?” Wizeman asked, not impressed with Rarity's attitude.

“Forgive me. She was the only one asleep.” Reala answered.

“No matter. Anyway, you don’t have a choice. Now, let me try this.” Wizeman said. He then released Rarity from his palm and she floated mid-air. Th eye on his hand began to glow and it charged. Rarity floated back away upon seeing this in fear.

“Wha-” Rarity began before the eye fired a purple beam which engulfed her entirely. Reala looked in shock after the beam was finished and purple smoke came from it.

“Sir-” Reala said before Wizeman cut him off.

“Observe Reala, my new servant.” Wizeman said. 

Reala looked and he saw the smoke clearing from where Rarity was. Rarity appeared, but she looked unrecognizable. Her skin was now a deep, dark purple color. Her sclera was now light blue to match her light blue eyes. Her hair was wavy and larger and was now a light lavender color. Her hair had few white stripes along with small white twinkles in it. Her boots were now golden and armored and she wore golden armored armbands . She wore a single dark purple dress with a golden chest plate in the center and a purple jewel on it. She looked up to Wizeman and smirked.

“What shall I call you?” Wizeman asked the new Rarity.

“Nightmare Rarity will do.” Rarity responded with a sinister smile as she bowed down him.

**Author's Note:**

> And this kicks off the NiGHTS storyline. I hope you guys enjoy what I have in store for this one. Anyway, hope you enjoy it and please leave any constructive criticism in the comments.


End file.
